


long live the queen [not-fic]

by litra



Series: Notfic [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canonical Character Death, Feelings, Plot idea, Reincarnation, Religion, not-fic, the naboo queen is a religious figure, the queen's handmaidens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: What If Padme was the Queen of Naboo so young because the "Queen of Naboo" was a religious figure who reincarnated.





	long live the queen [not-fic]

**Author's Note:**

> This not-fic takes place in a slightly different timeline between episode 3 and 4. The idea has been floating around my brain for a while but I don't have any plans to do anything with it, so as with the rest of my not-fics it is free to a good home.

What If Padme was the Queen of Naboo so young because the "Queen of Naboo" was a religious figure who reincarnated. Every generation the people would search for their queen and through a bunch of signs a child would be found who was the next Queen. She is raised to lead her people and taught everything she might need to know and basically everything she does is analyzed because she's the one with divine knowledge.

This may or may not make her obvious in the force. It might be why Anakin falls head over heels for her so quickly and why Qui-gon and Obi-Wan realize she's the queen even when surrounded by handmaidens. This doesn't mean that she has to be force sensitive. 

It's also the reason Palpatine never tried to become King of Naboo, there's just no way he could pull that off. 

Amidala is the traditional name of the queen but Nabarie is the family she came from. They are now highly respected even if they weren't before because they gave birth to the next queen.

Later when she chooses to become a senator everyone nods and takes it as a sign that Naboo is going to be more involved in galactic politics. If she had chosen to do something else she would have had just as much support. If the queen wanted to be a poet it would signal a new artistic age, if she wanted to be a fisherman then it would signal an age of plenty - things like that.

When she meets Anakin again he's still in love with her but he can recognise that part of it is the force and they actually sit down to have a few real conversations and work out that yes they like each other and it's not just hormones and force magic. 

When she dies she is reincarnated.

Now, Anakin didn't put all that much stock in the prophecy of the Queen of Naboo reincarnating. He knew about it but never figured it would matter to him. Plus he's had to deal with the Chosen One prophecy most of his life and it's always been more of a hassle than a help. 

As the empire grows he's very firmly under Palpatine's thumb, but there's a thought in the back of his mind that Padme might come back to him. He reads every piece of news that comes out of Naboo. It normally takes four or five years to find the next Queen, so he has plenty of time to regret and think about his actions.

Then of course when they do find the next queen, she's a child. She's four years old and looks nothing like Padme and for a while Anakin throws himself into the dark side because he doesn't know how to handle it. 

Eventually he does get to Naboo and maybe he has an audience with the new Queen, but I'm not sure what should happen. I'm not going to ship them, I know that much, but does he decide to become her protector? Does he ask for her forgiveness? Does Sidious realize that the new Queen might be a threat to his control of Vader and through him the empire and try to have this little kid captured/killed?

Also the new Queen is the same age as Luke and Leia, would they ever meet up? 

Stupid question, of course they would.  
 Leia and the queen could meet because they're both in the galactic diplomatic circles. Also Bail and Breha are secretly thinking about Padme too despite the fact that they can't talk about her. Padme would have totally supported the resistance and they don't know what this new queen will do so they're testing the waters.  Then when Vader has his audience they get scared that maybe the queen has been found out. (if that happens after? the timeline is super flexible here ) 

When Vader first talks to the queen he can't say everything he wants too because she's surrounded by the court, and also she's still a child and wouldn't understand all the complexities of what happened, so he has to simplify it. He talks about how his friend hurt him, and he's angry and how someone he loved died. She basically asks if he said he was sorry and if he would change things if he could do it again, which yes of course he would. 

It would really change how things on the death star went, even if everything up until then was the same.

What if Leia said the rebels were on Naboo when they were threatening Alderaan.  Naboo is another important core world, not some random moon. it would really test Vader's allegiance because he's been not so sneaky visiting the queen at every opportunity. there is no way he's letting Tarkin blow it up. and Tarkin might actually take it seriously as a location. Not to mention the fact that he's torturing the queen's best friend here. She would not be happy with him. Hell maybe Leia even uses handmaidens now because the decoy thing works.

Then with Obi-wan. It wouldn't be just flat out "I'm the master now I'm going to kill you." Ben has been out there in the desert blaming Vader for everything and training to become a force ghost. He is ready for this fight. Then Vader's like, "Actually I've been talking to a friend and they said I should forgive you, do you want to talk?" Which basically blows Obi-wan's mind. He has no idea what to do next, and still wants to get Luke out of there, but... maybe he gets "Captured" instead of killed.

Luke then has a big problem, in that the resistance want to blow up the death star but he wants to go back and rescue Ben. 

This might lead to a whole new plot line where they have to sneak into the death star again. or maybe the death star goes to Naboo and just blocades it? The emperor wouldn't like it if they blew up his home planet.

Meanwhile Vader is having all the flashbacks to the first battle of Naboo. It doesn't help that Obi-wan is right there giving him disapproving looks.

The new Queen sends up a message basically telling them very politely to get the hell out of her air space. Tarkin says he doesn't take orders from her. The thing is... Vader kind of does. Like not officially but still. 

Vader's inner argument is now to stick with the dark side, kill Tarken and take the base for himself, blowing up every empire ship that comes close enough, or switching back to the light side and not killing people, which might let a bunch more people get killed. He starts getting flashbacks to the clone wars.

It's about then that the rebellion gets its act together and attacks. Luke is trying to rescue Obi-wan but there's a time limit while the others try to blow up the station. The Naboo site an old treaty put into place by Queen Padme to send up all their military forces to help.

Vader basically says fuck it, grabs both Tarkin and Obi-wan and takes a shuttle down to Naboo. Luke, thinking they're trying to escape, follows with Han and Chewy. Leia is back with rebellion HQ but tells that that if they end up on the planet the Queen is a good friend of hers.

Vader is not an uncommon sight in the throne room of Naboo, and basically everyone there treat him with respect rather than fear but no one expects him to storm in, dump two prisoners (???) in front of the queen and ask what he should do. 

Obi-wan immediately recognises the Queen because she feels like Padme. He tries to pull out the negotiator card and talk their way out of this. Tarkin does the same, saying anyone who goes against him is going against the empire and will be killed.

The Queen is angry about the blockade, confused about the random Jedi who claims to be Obi-wan Kenobi, and concerned that her murder puppy is hurting. 

Somewhere in the middle of all this Luke and Han show up, just to confuse things further. Obi-wan tells them he's handling this and not to start blasting. He says it in the same way he used to talk to Anakin during the Clone wars and Vader has even more feelings. 

Somehow it comes out that Vader is Anakin Skywalker. Maybe the Queen knew and didn't know that no one else did. Maybe Obi-wan makes a comment about how this is the same argument we had back on -insert planet name here- The Naboo court don't care who he once was. None of them have been around long enough to remember Anakin personally. Tarkin knows the basics but he thinks he knows Vader better then some relic from the past and he doesn't really care one way or the other. You know who does care? Luke.

And that's when Vader learns he has a son. EVEN MORE FEELINGS. ALL THE FEELINGS. Basically they break Anakin/Vader's brain.

Seeing that her murder puppy needs some peace and quiet. The queen order's Tarkin locked up (he did violate that treaty after all) and orders that rooms be prepared for her guests (Obi-wan, Luke, Han, and Chewy) 

Somewhere above the planet Wedge gets in a lucky shot and blows up the death star.

Leia comes down to the planet looking for Luke and also to check on her friend the Queen. She gets a summarised version of events as the Queen basically goes WTF.

Anakin/Vader sits in a quiet room meditating for a while, and now that he's actually paying attention to something other than his own pain he can totally see how Luke is his son, and also there's someone else here with a really bright force signature? Other than Obi-wan? Wait that feels like Leia, how did he not notice this before?

The next day there is an informal breakfast and everyone trickles in slowly according to their personality. Luke is up bright and early, marveling at this new planet and the fact that he's in a palace and has Obi-wan back and is basically a little ball of sunshine. Leia is not a morning person but knows how to comport herself, as opposed to han, who only puts on a shirt because someone reminded him to. 

Once everyone is there the truth slowly comes out. Mostly because the Queen isn't going to let any of them leave until it does. Suddenly a lot of the things her Murder puppy have said over the years make a lot more sense. She also decides that it's a Jedi matter and a family matter and as long as there aren't going to be any more space stations in her orbit she'll let them work out the details. She will of course continue supporting the rebellion and all of them are welcome to stay for as long as they like. She might be Padme's reincarnation/successor but she doesn't have her memories. She is a difference person and would need to get to know all of them on her own terms.

Anakin and Obi-wan have a proper conversation. They don't forgive each other immediately, but it's a start. Anakin agrees that Obi-wan should train Luke but he's going to be involved in his son's life. 

Leia refuses to have anything to do with her new family (other than Luke) and insists she already has a family back on Alderaan. In fact she is going back there right now, because the empire will probably try to attack them. Eventually she and Anakin do come to an understanding, but it takes years. Han offers to give Leia a ride just to get out of the crazy. She takes him up on it and when they have sex on the way there they both blame it on the emotion of the last few days.

The Queen finds some loophole in the laws allowing religious persons freedom to practice on Naboo which gives Obi-wan, Anakin/Vader and Luke asylum and freedom from persecution. She sends them to the lake house, which gives Anakin more feelings but this time good ones. Then she brings out Tarkin, apologies for the misunderstanding, and tells him his ship has been blown up. 

The emperor is not pleased. Unfortunately there's not much he can do about it. Everything the Queen did was legal and she now has both Vader on her side and the last of the Jedi.


End file.
